Computing devices, such as mobile computing devices, include input means for users to provide input. In some scenarios, users can provide input through touch typing, which can be a fast and effective method of text entry into computing devices. For example, touch typing can be used to write electronic messages, program code, input search queries, write chat messages, and blogging. However, touch typing is generally performed using a physical keyboard or keypad, tend to take up valuable space, particularly in mobile computing devices. Consequently, some computing devices include touchscreen displays, through which users are able to provide input to the computing device.